Jantar em Família
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: SHORT. Depois de dois anos, os Weasleys vão visitar Gina e Draco que, agora, estão casados. O que acontecerá quando todos se reencontrarem?


Lá estava ela, deitada na cama, sonolenta, quando ele chegou, debruçou-se sobre ela e beijou-lhe a bochecha, fazendo um caminho até chegar à boca.

"Bom dia", sussurrou ele, fazendo-a dar um sorrisinho.

"Eu acho que de 'bom', esse dia não vai ter nada", resmungou, sentando-se e, de modo bem infantil, esfregou as mãos nos olhos, para afastar o sono.

"Hei, o que é isso? **Virgínia Weasley** pessimista? O mundo está sem esperanças", resmungou o loiro, debochado, arrancando um sorrisinho dos lábios da ruiva.

E lá estavam eles.

Depois de brigas impossíveis de serem contadas, depois de palavras carregadas de ódio, depois do começo de um caso completamente baseado em atração física, depois de se apaixonarem e terem que admitir isso perante duas famílias que definitivamente não gostaram muito da idéia, mas lá estavam eles.

Casados há dois anos.

Empregos?

Perfeitos e com salários extremamente altos.

Filhos?

Não tinham ainda, mas não por falta de tentativas e, embora nenhum dos dois assumisse, uma família de sete filhos – como os Weasleys – parecia bastante tentadora e aconchegante.

Brigas?

Freqüentemente.

Naquele dia, em especial, Draco resolvera que facilitaria as coisas.

Não que estivesse morrendo de vontade de encontrar com os Weasleys, já que a última vez que isso acontecera, ele quase fora morto pelo o que parecia um arrastão de coelhos ruivos.

No entanto, sabia que Gina sentia falta deles e estava ficando miseravelmente melancólica, o que **o deixava** miseravelmente melancólico, e quando a Gina ficava melancólica, não gostava de fazer nada, e quando ela não gostava de fazer nada, ele ficava entediado, e quando ele ficava entediado, ele ficava de mau humor, e tudo continuava em uma imensa corrente de coisas chatas que estavam acontecendo.

Fazia dois anos que ele saíra de Hogwarts, dois anos que a Guerra acabara, com Harry Potter vitorioso e casado com Vick Strauss, uma linda garota americana que havia aliado-se à Ordem da Fênix de última hora e os dois haviam se apaixonado. Era bem estranho pensar que, quase todos que sobreviveram à Guerra estavam agora casados, ou noivos.

Draco, Harry, Rony e Neville, todos com 19 anos e já casados.

Gina, Vick, Hermione e Luna, bom, **quase todas** com 18 anos e já casadas, com seus respectivos maridos, tendo uma vida... agitada (tratando-se de Gina e Draco e Hermione e Rony) e quase em perfeita harmonia (Vick e Harry e Neville e Luna).

Antes de conhecer Gina, Draco tinha certeza de que seria aquele tipo de _Don Juan_, quarenta anos, solteiro, mas que já havia ficado com tantas meninas que seria capaz fazer um livro com tantas páginas quanto "Hogwarts, uma história", só com os nomes.

Certo, isso não aconteceu, mas ele não se arrependia (quer dizer, **a maior parte do tempo** ele não se arrependia), mas, **ás vezes**, Gina sabia como deixá-lo louco. Quando eles tinham aquelas brigas e ela ficava terrivelmente arrogante e ele tinha vontade de matá-la.

Tá certo, exagero de minha parte, não **matá-la**, mas, pelo menos, de pedir divórcio e pegar o primeiro Expresso Flú em direção à Suécia, onde tinham aquelas loiras perfeitas.

"Vamos, Gina, temos um jantar para preparar", disse ele, com suavidade, enquanto se despia e dirigia-se ao banheiro, para tomar um banho.

Enquanto o loiro tomava banho, a ruiva ocupava-se no andar de baixo, na cozinha, escrevendo uma lista de tudo o que precisaria para fazer o jantar perfeito. Anotou tudo em um pedaço de papel colorido e, com um imã, prendeu-o a geladeira. Preparou um pouco de suco e tomou um copo, com um suspiro.

Quando Draco saiu do banho, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, deu um beijo longo em Gina, e saiu, para pegar uma roupa boa, enquanto era a vez da garota tomar banho.

Em outras ocasiões, ele se infiltraria dentro do box e banho seria a última coisa que eles fariam, mas ele sabia que Gina não estava no clima, naquele momento, e que, do jeito que ela estava, as compras eram responsabilidade dele.

Entrou na cozinha, e preparou um café da manhã bem mais digno que o de Gina, preparou panquecas, jogou mel sobre elas e estava prestes a comer, quando Gina chegou, com os cabelos molhados e com um cheirinho gosto de flores que era próprio dela.

Os olhos dela pararam sobre a panqueca.

"Nem vem", disse ele, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

"Por favor", pediu ela, sentando-se à sua frente.

"Não, eu que fiz e eu que vou comer!", resmungou ele, fechando a cara e começando a cortar um pedaço da panqueca.

"Ah, só um pedacinho", pediu ela, com os olhos brilhando como o de uma criança.

"Uhum", fez ele, mexendo a cabeça.

"Um pedacinho?"

"Não"

"Bem pequenininho que você não vai nem perceber...", disse ela, com uma voz quase persuasiva.

"Não, faça a sua própria panqueca!"

"Egoísta!", falou Gina, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado.

"Folgada", respondeu ele, no mesmo tom, cortando mais um pedaço e enfiando na boca.

"Bom, vai engordar sozinho também", disse ela, colocando um pouco mais de suco em um copo "E daí, eu vou te trair, porque você não vai mais ser gostoso quando era, e tudo isso porque **não dividiu** a panqueca comigo!"

Draco bufou, e cortou a panqueca no meio.

"Toma, engole, também"

Gina riu, quase gargalhou, e ele riu de volta.

Como ele amava vê-la daquele jeito.

Depois que os dois terminaram o seu pacífico café da manhã – o qual Gina quase derrubou, _acidentalmente_, o saleiro no cabelo loiro platinado do marido -, Draco levantou-se e caminhou até a geladeira, pegando o pedaço de papel com todos os ingredientes.

"Só isso?", perguntou ele "Vai ter gente lutando por pedaço de comida, Gin", falou ele, com sinceridade.

Gina fez um movimento com a mão, do tipo "vire" e ele o fez.

"_PS: comprar dez unidades de cada item"_

"Ah... OK", falou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos e pegando a chave do carro, já que teria de ir ao odioso mercado trouxa que ficava a alguns quilômetros da casa onde o casal morava.

Draco foi pegando cada item e pondo no carrinho, quando chegou na metade dos itens, precisou de outro carrinho, já que o primeiro já estava cheio até a borda. A contragosto, pôs-se em uma fila curta, mas demorada, onde uma senhora de uns setenta anos parecia ocupada demais, procurando por sua carteira dentro da bolsa.

"_Oh, Merlim..."_, murmurou Draco, odiando-se por ter esquecido a varinha em casa.

A velhinha fechou a bolsa e deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Acho que esqueci a carteira em casa, será que eu poderia ir lá, buscá-la? Volto em menos de cinco minutos..."

Ao ver que a moça aceitaria a proposta, Draco Malfoy, estupefato, indignou-se:

"**EU** não tenho cinco minutos para esperar!", exasperou-se ao perceber que todo o mercado estava olhando para ele agora "Olha, na real, tá legal que você é uma velhinha bem gente boa e é até bonitinha, mas eu **tenho que ir embora logo**!", as palavras "sou alérgico a trouxas" quase chegaram a sua garganta, mas teve que engoli-las.

Todos ainda o olhavam, como se o repreendendo.

"Sinto muito, OK?", disse, alto, sem se direcionar à ninguém "Mas eu não posso esperar mesmo!"

A velhinha olhou para ele e deu um sorriso agradável.

"Você deve ter muitos filhos pelo tanto de comida, eles devem estar morrendo de fome", disse, pondo a mão no braço de Draco e ele sentiu-se todo arrepiar.

"_Argh... Uma trouxa enrugada e velha está me agarrando... O que eu faço?"_, pensou, em pânico.

Resolveu dar um sorrisinho.

"Er... Temos uma família... grande"

"Mas você é tão novinho... deve ter começado cedo, hum?", pergunto ela, dando uma piscadinha.

Draco sentiu as bochechas pinicando.

"Haha...", riu ele, forçadamente "É, para a senhora ver..."

Todos olhavam para ele, e isso fez com que ele engolisse em seco. Tentando não parecer tão vermelho.

"Ahn... eu posso...?", perguntou ele, incapaz de construir uma frase "passar a minha compra?"

"Oh, claro! E qual é o nome da sortuda da mãe dos seus quinhentos filhos?", perguntou a velhinha, querendo bater um papo, enquanto Draco colocava as comidas em cima da esteira do caixa.

Todos olhavam para ele, e isso fez com que ele engolisse em seco. Tentando não parecer tão vermelho.

"Ahn... é...", Draco deixou-se observara esteira mover-se, levando as compras até a mulher que o olhava com o rabo do olho, como se também estivesse interessada e ele percebeu que todo o mercado estava em silêncio "é... Gina"

"Ahn... E quantos anos a mocinha tem?"

, perguntou a velha, animadamente.

Draco bufou, enquanto pegava mais coisas do primeiro carrinho.

"18", respondeu ele, sem olhar para ninguém, apenas empilhando a esteira de coisas, quanto mais rápido aquilo acabasse, menos perguntas indevidas teria que responder.

Já fora grosso demais com a velhinha, se o fizesse novamente, poderia ir preso ou apanhar, e ele não queria estragar aquele dia em especial.

"Nossa, ela também deve ter sido bem rapidinha"

O mercado, aos poucos, voltava ao normal, mas Draco sentiu sua mão se cerrando e disse, entre dentes.

"Ela é uma santa"

"Oh, imagino que seja... deve fazer todas as suas vontades", disse a velha, com a mesma naturalidade.

Draco ficou em silêncio, preferindo por ignorar à velha tarada, louca e enrugada, que parecia muito interessada em sua vida pessoal. Voltou a empilhar as comidas na esteira e pensando na salvação que seria voltar para casa.

"Ah", começou a velha, cortando o silêncio "mas também, com um marido lindo e gostoso como você, até eu faria tudo o que você me pedisse e **muito, muito** mais"

O mercado silenciou-se novamente e todos pareciam olhá-lo, querendo saber qual seria sua reação. Parecia que todos prenderam a respiração, o que dava para Draco a sensação de que ele e aquela velha louca estavam sozinhos.

Pela expressão do rosto dela, parecia que ela queria ouvir um "aê, dama, você tá com tudo em cima, por que a gente não vai naquele banheirinho ali nos cantos e tira o atraso?"

Draco sentiu o estômago borbulhar e um arrepio lhe invadiu, então, ele respirou fundo e deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Ahn...", começou ele, depois parou, vermelho como um pimentão "Eu... ahn...", depois, voltou-se desesperado para a atendente "Escuta, vai demorar muito?", a urgência em sua voz, fez com que todos percebessem que ele não queria nada com aquela velha, menos a própria velha em questão.

"Então... eu fico tão sozinha em casa, porque você...?"

"_Será que essa velha não tem **espelho** na casa dela, não?"_, perguntou-se Draco, enojado, em pensamentos.

"Então... eu moro na rua...", começou a velhinha, com naturalidade.

O mercado continuava em silêncio, esperando pela resposta dele.

"Minha senhora...", começou Draco, controlando-se para não tacar a velhinha pela janela "eu **amo** a minha esposa e não trairia ela, e **muito menos** com a senhora"

A cara da velhinha pareceu ter ficado chocada.

"Ora, mas que safado!", berrou, começando a fazer um escândalo "Quem disse que eu queria algo com o senhor? Eu sou uma moça de família!", brandindo a bengala.

Draco revirou os olhos.

Voltou-se para a atendente:

"Vai demorar muito?"

"Não, senhor, eu já estou terminando", informou a mulher, que também parecia meio assustada com a velha que continuava falando sobre como era digna e honesta e de como ele era um rapaz sem escrúpulo algum.

"Acabei, senhor, deu..."

PAFT

E a velha bateu em Draco com a sua bengala.

"E isso, é por não me ouvir quando estou falando com você! Por Deus, sua mãe não te deu educação?", ralhou a velhinha, cutucando Draco com a bengala "E, outra, quem você pensa que eu sou? Eu honro a memória do meu marido..."

"Olha, senhor, deu duzentos e..."

Draco jogou três notas de cem no balcão e pegou as sacolas.

"Pode ficar com o troco!", disse, exasperado, colocando as coisas dentro da sacola e saindo, quase correndo do mercado, com a velhinha ralhando com ele, bem no seu calcanhar.

Abriu o porta-malas do carro e começou a colocar as quinhentas sacolas lá dentro.

"...E, quando eu digo que eu sou digna, é porque eu sou digna! Eu nunca, **nunca** daria em cima de um rapaz casado e... tem certeza de que você não quer nada comigo? Olha, eu tenho um fôlego...", disse ela, quando viu que ninguém mais prestava atenção.

Draco fechou o porta-mala com força.

"Merlim! Não! Eu não quero nada com a senhora! Sai daqui!", berrou Draco, empurrando-a e entrando no quarto.

"Certeza? Por que você não sabe o quê..."

"Senhora", disse Draco, descendo o vidro "Vá à um clube da terceira idade e lá, TALVEZ, você ache alguém que queira **alguma coisa** com você, OK?"

E, antes que a velha pudesse responder, ele deu ré e saiu do estacionamento do mercado.

XxXxX

"Cheguei!", berrou Draco e Gina veio correndo, ajudá-lo a tirar as coisas do carro.

"Nossa, amor, você demorou... Aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou Gina, sorrindo e recebendo-o com um beijo.

"Você nem imagina", disse ele, exasperado, enquanto pegava algumas sacolas "Então, eles ligaram?"

"Sim", disse Gina, com um sorriso suave no rosto "Virão para o jantar"

"Todos eles?"

"Todos"

"E nem temos um filho para assumir as coisas depois que eu for morto", reclamou Draco.

"Eles não vão te matar... De qualquer maneira, eu posso congelar o seu corpo e esperar a ciência criar algum método para te reviver"

"É, mas até aí você vai estar velha...", disse Draco, recebendo um tapa no braço de Gina.

"E aquela coisa do 'até que a morte nos separe'?", perguntou ela, fingindo estar ofendida.

"É, mas não tem nada de 'até que a ressurreição nos una novamente', também!", rebateu ele, colocando as sacolas sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Gina riu e pegou a varinha e olhou para os lados, não tinha ninguém na rua, com um aceno, todas as sacolas começaram a levitar e entrar na casa, depositando-se na mesa.

Ao ver isso, Draco correu até Gina, quase sendo acertado na cabeça por uma sacola e segurou sua varinha.

"Você é louca, alguém pode ver!", bronqueou.

"Aiin, Draco!", fez ela, quando a última sacola passou ela, fechou a porta da casa e espero até que teve certeza de que todas as sacolas haviam se acomodado na mesa "Não tinha ninguém na rua!"

"Mas e se alguém passasse?", perguntou ele, sério, fitando-a.

"Ninguém ia passar, pára com isso", disse ela, fechando a cara "Eu vou lá fechar a porta do carro"

Quando Gina voltou, Draco puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou longamente. Gina retribuiu, passando as mãos pelo seu pescoço e depois abraçou-o.

"Sinto a sua falta", murmurou ela.

Ele a abraçou com mais força e beijou o topo da sua cabeça, deixando-a levemente arrepiada.

"Eu também...", murmuro ele "Não agüento mais viajar para longe e ficar só um pouquinho com você"

"Mas é o seu emprego", murmurou Gina, beijando-lhe de leve "Sei o quanto é importante"

Os dois se fitaram, com ternura.

"Bom, eu vou começar o jantar, acho que mal vou sair da cozinha hoje...", resmungou, mau humorada.

Draco sorriu e a puxou para mais um beijo.

"Certo, eu vou preparar as coisas... cozinha não é comigo", disse ele.

Gina sorriu e assentiu, enquanto soltava-se e encaminhava-se em direção a cozinha, Draco, com um aceno de sua varinha, fez com que a imensa mesa começasse a se auto arrumar.

Os pratos da melhor porcelana, os candelabros de ouro mais chiques, os talheres mais refinados, a toalha de mesa mais linda, bordada à mão. Pronto, estava tudo pronto para o jantar.

Draco olhou para o relógio e viu que já era uma da tarde, resolveu passar em algum restaurante e pegar alguma coisa para ele e Gina comerem.

Melhor do que isso, resolveu ligar para um.

"Mac entregas, boa tarde", disse uma voz de uma atendente do MacDonald's. Draco pediu dois lanches "O tempo de espera é de vinte minutos"

"Que seja", resmungou Draco, e desligou o telefone.

Draco ficou parado, na batente da porta da cozinha, observando a esposa que preparava tudo com o auxilio da varinha e sentiu pena dela. Queria poder ajudar, mas já havia tentado cozinhar uma vez e, fora as panquecas, e o ovo frito, ele não prestava para mais nada – um miojo, talvez, quando ele não queimava.

"Não sinta-se culpado", disse Gina, sorrindo para ele, enquanto colocava uma travessa no forno "Não é sua culpa se você não sabe cozinhar... Eu tive que aprender, era a mais velha e a mais puxa-saco da minha mãe... bem, mas tinha seus lados positivos", disse Gina, lembrando-se que a mãe sempre a defendia nas brigas com os irmãos.

Draco deu um sorrisinho e pensou em se aproximar da ruiva, tirar tudo o que ela estava segurando e beijá-la, mas conteve os pensamentos. Depois de algum tempo, que Gina e Draco conversavam enquanto a campainha tocou.

Draco abriu a porta e encontrou com um motoboy que olhava maravilhado para a fachada da casa, com certeza, nunca deve ter visto uma casa tão bonita e Draco tinha que admitir que, embora não chegasse aos pés da mansão Malfoy, ele e Gina tinham feito um trabalho e tanto.

A casa era a mais bonita do bairro e sempre a mais bem decorada no natal. Gina morria de orgulho da casa e amava quando via os olhares de inveja das vizinhas fofoqueiras.

Claro que, na cabeça das vizinhas, Gina tinha a vida perfeita. Uma casa imensa e linda, não tinha filhos, tinha um corpo perfeito, um rosto de dar inveja à uma modelo e um marido que, certamente, não só era um pedaço de mau caminho, como o caminho inteiro em direção ao inferno.

"Ah", disse o moto boy, vendo que Draco não só já abrira a porta, como estava recostado na batente, olhando-o com uma pontada de desdém "Seu pedido, deu..."

Draco tacou uma nota de cem libras na mão do rapaz e fechou a porta às suas costas, mas não sem antes adicionar:

"Fica com o troco!"

"_Pé rapado"_, Draco adicionou em pensamentos.

A voz de Gina veio da cozinha:

"Quem era?"

"A comida!", berrou Draco de volta, trancando a porta da casa e caminhando até o recinto onde a mulher estava, continuando a cozinhar arduamente.

Gina parecia ter vinte e poucos, e não dezenove.

Era, sem dúvida, a garota mais perfeita do mundo.

As vizinhas não perguntavam a sua idade por pura inveja, mas Draco tinha certeza de que, se Gina dissesse a mais pura verdade, que tinha dezenove anos, sem tirar nem pôr, elas não acreditariam.

Gina aparentava ter mais, não em um mau sentido, dizendo que ela parecia velha, mas que ela parecia mais distinta do que uma garota de dezenove anos.

Com um sorriso, ela correu e pegou um dos pacotinhos pardos da mão do marido e beijou-o de leve.

"Uau! Eu amo esse lanche!", disse ela, afastando as poucas sacolas que ainda restavam sobre a mesa e começando a comer, Draco riu e fez o mesmo.

"Como tá indo o jantar?", perguntou ele, enquanto o maravilhoso cheiro da comida invadia a casa.

"Está indo muito bem!", sorriu ela "Mas ainda tem muito a ser feito, duvido que fique pronto antes deles chegarem... Draco, amor...", disse ela, com os olhinhos brilhando de um jeito que ele sabia que ela ia pedir algo, no mínimo, desagradável "**se** quando eles chegarem a comida não estiver pronta, você se importaria de, você sabe, conversar com eles... por mim?", ela piscou os olhos, de maneira infantil.

"Você não presta", resmungou ele, sério.

"Aiin, Draquinho..."

"Não me chama assim", resmungou ele, sem olhar para ela.

"Por favor!", pediu ela.

"Você tá brincando comigo, né?", perguntou ele, sério, erguendo uma sobrancelha "Eu estive pensando **seriamente** em me trancar no banheiro até eles irem embora! Não vou fazer sala para eles!"

"Aiin, Draco! Não custa nada, só falar um pouquinho com eles!", contestou Gina.

"Não"

"Por favor"

"Não"

"Por mim"

"Não me peça isso"

"Por favor"

"Por que você quer **tanto** que eu morra?"

"OK, façamos o seguinte", disse Gina, com um sorriso malicioso "Você me faz esse favor e eu te faço **outro** favor", disse ela, erguendo os olhos de maneira sugestiva para o andar de cima.

Seguiu-se alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Alguém já disse que você não presta?", perguntou ele, fechando a cara "Que droga! Isso é, se eu sobreviver para o **outro** favor!"

Gina riu e, assim que terminou o lanche, pôs-se a correr pela cozinha, terminando de arrumar as coisas.

XxXxX

Bem como Gina previu, ainda eram sete horas e os pratos não estavam prontos. Draco já estava sentado, lendo o "Profeta Diário" que, devido a correria do dia, havia esquecido completamente de ler.

Estava ainda na seção de esportes quando a campainha soou.

Draco, em pânico, largou o jornal e Gina olhou para ele, rindo. Draco estava sentado em um banco, na cozinha, lendo, enquanto a esposa preparava tudo. Gina deu um aceno com a varinha e a porta se abriu, dando permissão para que os ruivos entrassem.

XxXxX

"Pare de reclamar, Rony!", resmungou Hermione, séria, enquanto segurava Alicia no colo.

"Eu não acredito que você realmente aceitou vir à essa palhaçada!", reclamou o ruivo.

"Escutem bem todos vocês", Molly fez-se ouvir, assim que saiu da vã, dirigida por Arthur "Gina nos convidou e ela é da nossa família, aparentemente, o Malfoy a faz muito feliz, então eu não quero gracinha", e olhou para os gêmeos "ou comentários maldosos", olhou para os demais.

"Droga, mãe!", reclamaram os gêmeos, em uníssono.

"É bom vocês deixarem tudo dentro do carro, ou eu vou estourar a orelha dos dois!", esbravejou ela.

Com um muxoxo, os dois gêmeos esvaziaram os bolsos dentro da vã e se olharam, com tristeza.

Molly tocou a campainha, todos ficaram quietos por algum tempo.

"Eles não tão, mãe", acrescentou Rony, rapidamente, abrindo a porta do carro "_Vambora_. Ah, que pena! Eu queria tanto vê-los! Bom, eu vi um Burger King por..."

"RONALD WEASLEY", berraram Hermione e Molly ao mesmo tempo.

Rony deu um berro e Alicia resmungou algo, também brava.

Então, a porta, como se por mágica, se abriu. Os ruivos se entreolharam e entraram na casa, maravilhados.

"Alô? Tem alguém aqui?", perguntou Gui, de mão dada com Fleur.

Seu rosto já estava magicamente curado e tinha só algumas poucas cicatrizes.

Foi então que a porta da cozinha foi aberta e um Draco Malfoy foi praticamente arremessado de lá. Ele ergueu-se e olhou, com os olhos azuis esbugalhados, para todos e a porta se fechou com força às suas costas.

XxXxX

"Você vai lá!", berrou Gina, empurrando-o com força para fora da cozinha e fechando aporta às suas costas.

Draco ficou olhando para todos aqueles ruivos, em pânico.

"Ahn... oi...", disse Draco, incerto do que falar "Er... a Gina... a comida... er..."

"Oh! Que saudades de vocês!", disse Molly, chorosa, abraçando um Malfoy, agora surpreso.

"O quê? Ahn... Oi, sra. Weasley...", disse Draco, lembrando-se que ela foi uma das únicas que havia comparecido ao casamento.

"Como estão as coisas?", perguntou ela, simpática, o que fez com que Draco conseguisse voltar a respirar.

"Ah, tá tudo bem... Ela ainda está cozinhando, mas...", Draco olhou para os demais Weasleys "Vocês se importariam de sentar na sala..."

"Tem TV?", interrompeu Rony, cruzando os braços.

Draco hesitou:

"Tem..."

"Pega Cartoon Network?"

Draco hesitou de novo.

"Pega"

"Posso assistir?"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"OK, se você quer..."

Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Você vai ficar aqui, Ron"

"Mas..."

"Aqui"

"Eu..."

"**AQUI**!"

"Mas... hoje o Dexter e a DeDee"

"RONALD!", berrou Hermione.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para eles.

Hermione corou furiosamente e o ruivo fechou a cara.

"Ele deixou eu ver", retrucou.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Por Merlim, deixa a criança ser feliz!", reclamou ele, exasperado, pegando o controle na estante e estendendo para Rony "Toma, vai lá. **Eu** deixo"

Rony olhou sério para o controle estendido e, depois de algum tempo, puxou o controle da mão dele e saiu correndo sentando no chão bem na frente da imensa TV de plasma de Draco.

"Uau, Mione! Dá uma olhada nisso daqui!", admirou-se Rony, abraçando a TV, como uma criança que ganha um imenso pote de doces "Deve ter custado o preço do nosso apartamento"

Hermione revirou os olhos.

Alicia começou a reclamar e ela a entregou a Rony, que sentou-se no chão, em frente à TV, com a filha no colo, assistindo "O Laboratório de Dexter". Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Então... Vocês querem... não sei... alguma coisa para beber?", perguntou Draco, dando de ombros, enquanto gesticulava para que eles se sentassem nos sofás.

"Eu gostaria de uma cerveja amanteigada...", disse Fred.

E cada um fez um pedido diferente, tentando memorizá-los, Draco acenou com a varinha e a bebida foi cada um para seu Weasley respectivo. Todos agradeceram e começaram a beber.

"Bom, então... A Gina demora?", perguntou Hermione, tentando puxar assunto.

"Não acho que demore... Daqui a pouco deve..."

TIN TON

"Eu atendo", disse Draco, levantando-se e indo até a porta.

Lá estava.

A ex grande paixão de sua esposa e a namorada.

"Olá, Malfoy", disse Harry, com naturalidade, estendendo a mão.

Draco, hesitante, apertou a mão dele.

"Como vai, Potter?"

"Bem, estamos noivos!", disse Vick, mostrando o anel, com orgulho.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Ah, que bom, Strauss. Como é que **você** está?"

"Ótima! Ah, a Hermione está? Quero contar as novidades para ela!", disse a garota, entrando sem ser convidada.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, observando-a passar, depois voltou seus olhos para o moreno.

"Ela te intimou, certo?", perguntou Draco.

"Não tenho idéia de como terminar essa palhaçada!", disse Harry, exasperado "Então, eu posso entrar?"

"Não vai dar em cima da minha mulher, vai?", perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Aff, Malfoy... Como se eu fosse fazer isso... _na sua frente_", disse Harry, entrando na casa.

XxXxX

Estava tudo finalmente pronto.

Gina suspirou e aparatou para o quarto.

Arrumou-se, pondo a melhor e mais bela roupa que tinha e desceu para o primeiro andar.

XxXxX

"Nós não gostamos de você, Malfoy. Que isso fique bem claro", disse Fred, sério.

Draco ficou em silêncio.

Não podia estragar aquela noite.

Não podia.

Era importante para Gina.

"Não aceitamos que você tenha casado com a Gina, ela merecia coisa muito melhor do que um simples...", Rony parecia procurar uma palavra que expressasse exatamente o que pensava "...aspirante à comensal"

"E, certamente, o futuro dela com o...", os olhos de Jorge pararam sobre Harry "... seria muito mais promissor!"

"Parem já com isso!", berrou Molly Weasley, interrompendo a corrente de insultos "Se a sua irmã está feliz com ele, então, não cabe à vocês julgarem"

Draco estava sentindo-se incômodo, de certa maneira, a opinião dos Weasleys faziam mais efeito do que se eles o pegassem e batessem até deixá-lo inconsciente. De certa forma, eles estavam jogando na cara de Draco que ele nunca os satisfaria – e ele não se importou com isso -, mas também estavam jogando que Gina seria feliz com Harry e nunca com ele.

E **aquilo** o deixava mal e pensativo.

Não que isso nunca houvesse lhe ocorrido, mas que, repentinamente, a idéia o aterrorizava.

"Olá!", berrou uma voz, às costas deles.

Todos se levantaram para receber Virgínia Weasley, linda, ruiva e no seu melhor vestido.

Abraçou todos os irmãos, abraçou Harry carinhosamente e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, algo que fez algo dentro de Draco queimar, e brindou todos com um sorriso. Com um aceno de varinha, todos os pratos surgiram na mesa.

"Bom, vamos jantar"

Todos se sentaram na mesa, Gina em um extremo, Draco no outro, e todos os demais Weasleys sentados, servindo-se.

XxXxX

Depois de algumas garrafas de vinho, quase todos os Weasleys estavam altos.

Depois de saborearem a comida que, para Draco, mal tinha gosto, ficou em silêncio. Então, rindo, Rony bateu com o garfo no copo de cristal.

"Eu quero fazer um brinde", disse ele, levantando-se e erguendo sua taça com vinho tinto "à minha irmã, que, mesmo depois de ter traído toda a família, casado com um hipócrita, quebrado o coração do meu melhor amigo, obrigado-nos à ir em seu casamento e, além do tudo, nos obrigar a fazer parte da mesma família que esse idiota, sem coração, ex-comensal do Malfoy, **mas** que continua uma ótima cozinheira", Rony sorriu e esticou o braço "TimTim!"

Hermione, Harry, Molly, Fleur e Draco observaram a tudo, em pânico.

Gina, primeiro fitou surpresa quando o resto dos irmãos ergueu a taça e disse "Timtim", depois, fechou os olhos e levantou-se.

"Obrigada, Rony, o seu brinde foi... _brilhante_!", disse ácida, com a voz seca, fria e trêmula.

Ela estava chorando.

Saiu correndo e subiu as escadas, fechando a porta com força.

Isso foi como um choque e os irmãos ficaram sóbrios – ou um pouco menos bêbados – e olharam-se, sentindo-se culpados.

Quando conseguiu agir, Draco levantou-se e fitou-os todos, furioso:

"Eu não me importo que vocês venham para minha casa, que cuspam na minha cara, digam que eu sou hipócrita, idiota, que eu não presto, não me importo que digam que ela merece coisa melhor do que eu, porque, sim, ela merece e eu admito isso. Mas, agora, não esperem vir à minha casa, e fazer a minha esposa chorar e ficar sem punição, então, por favor, levantem-se e vão embora, antes que eu mesmo expulse vocês daqui à pontapés", berrou Draco, pondo-se de pé e batendo com as duas mãos na mesa "Parabéns, Weasleys, vocês acabaram de estragar o que era para ser o dia perfeito da Gina. Ela se esforçou para fazer a comida favorita de **todos vocês**. Se pararem e prestarem bem atenção, tem nove pratos e cada um é o prato favorito de um de vocês. Sinto muito se eu não sou o Harry Potter, se não sobrevivi ao Lord, mas, no entanto, eu lutei do lado de vocês. Encarei meus pais, encarei o próprio Voldemort, e larguei tudo isso **pela Gina**. Tá certo, **meu** **pai** foi um idiota e fez horrores à família de vocês, mas eu **proíbo** vocês de virem até a minha casa e fazerem ela chorar! Então, se me dão licença, eu vou lá, ficar com ela, como eu fiquei por esses **dois anos**, enquanto vocês – salvo a exceção da sra. Weasley – nem mesmo mandavam uma carta. A propósito, sra. Weasley, muito obrigado por tudo. Se não fosse pela senhora, contando a Gina tudo o que acontecia, acho que ela não teria suportado", Draco disse, com sinceridade, depois voltou-se para os demais "Obrigado por terem vindo e estragado a noite da Gina, vocês são realmente bons nisso"

Draco levantou-se e saiu, dando as costas aos demais, subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto.

XxXxX

Gina jogou-se na cama e estava chorando quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou. Sentou-se ao seu lado e passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos ruivos.

"Oh, Draco!", murmurou ela, entre soluços, abraçando-o.

"Tá tudo bem...", murmurou ele, beijando-lhe a bochecha "Não tem importância, Gin... Eles só precisam de um tempo para aceitar"

"Quanto tempo? **Mais** dois anos?", perguntou, entre soluços "Draco, eu não agüento mais...", murmurou ela, encostando a cabeça no peito do marido "Eu amo você, mas também amo eles... eu fico **tão** dividida..."

XxXxX

"Parabéns, Ron!", disse Hermione, séria.

Fred e Jorge estavam subindo as escadas.

"Onde vocês vão?", perguntou Molly, que estava tão chateada que mal tinha forças para bronquear os garotos.

"Onde mais? Queremos descobrir se o Malfoy presta mesmo!", disse Fred.

"Como assim?", perguntou Vick, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Quero ver o que ele está falando para a Gina, oras. Vocês não?", perguntaram eles, olhando os demais.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, todos correram até as escadas e começaram a seguir os gêmeos, em silêncio.

Pararam na batente da porta e encontraram uma Gina abraçada à um Malfoy e ela, chorando.

"Tá tudo bem...", murmurou ele, beijando-lhe a bochecha "Não tem importância, Gin... Eles só precisam de um tempo para aceitar"

"Quanto tempo? **Mais** dois anos?", perguntou, entre soluços "Draco, eu não agüento mais...", murmurou ela, encostando a cabeça no peito do marido "Eu amo você, mas também amo eles... eu fico **tão** dividida..."

"Foi um erro?", perguntou ele, sem notar a existência dos convidados na porta, observando a cena.

"Não, Draco... Eu continuo amando você, mas... amo eles um pouco menos por não te verem como eu vejo", murmura ela, carinhosa, abraçando-o com mais força.

"Não é culpa deles..."

"Draco, eles fazem questão de jogar na sua cara que você não é o Harry e eu estou feliz com isso. Quero dizer, eu gosto do Harry, mas **outro** Harry na minha vida...", Gina disse, sentando-se e fitando Draco, com atenção "Draco, você é tudo o que eu tava precisando... tudo o que eu **preciso**... e eu não vou te deixar. Eles são minha família e é uma pena que não vejam a pessoa maravilhosa que você é, o marido perfeito e você me conta tudo, você é leal e, mesmo quando tudo estava contra a gente, você não me deixou. Ficou do meu lado, fingiu que era um comensal e, matou todos aqueles outros comensais. Draco, **você** é quem eu amo e, sinto muito, se eles não entendem isso. Se eles demorarem mais dois anos para entender, paciência, esperaremos mais dois anos, Draco...", disse ela, sorrindo fracamente.

"Gina, eles são a sua família..."

"Não, Draco... **você** é a minha família agora. Eles não são minha família, nesse momento, são um monte de ruivos parecidos comigo, com quem passei minha infância, mas que parecem completamente desconhecidos, agora. Uma família não fica **dois anos** sem entrar em contato com alguém, ainda mais uma **irmã**"

"Mas sua mãe..."

"Minha mãe é a única que tem o coração grande o suficiente para me aceitar do jeito que eu sou e te aceitar como a pessoa que eu amo, Draco e é por isso que eu a amo tanto", disse, com suavidade "Não odeio meus irmãos – pelo menos, não a maior parte do tempo – só gostaria que eles pudessem te ver como eu vejo..."

Os Weasleys, à porta, se entreolharam em silêncio e, engolindo em seco, Rony pigarreou.

"HEHEM!"

Então, o casal se virou para fitar as nove cabecinhas ruivas – com a de Alicia -, as duas escuras e a única loira que fitavam a cena, emocionados.

"Gina, eu sinto... muito", disse Rony, olhando para o chão "É só que... eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas... eu não conheço Malfoy como você conhece e, na verdade, hoje ele me pareceu um homem muito digno, ao te defender daquele modo... acho que devíamos ter confiado em você, quando disse que gostava dele, devíamos ter aceito...", disse Rony, com a voz fraca.

"Está tudo bem, Ron", disse Gina "Quero dizer, não, não está tudo bem, mas estou feliz que tenha percebido o seu erro. Agora, eu gostaria de pedir que vocês fossem embora, eu..."

"Gina, não", falou Draco, sério "Eu acho que vocês precisam resolver isso hoje e agora, não adianta ficar adiando por mais dois anos"

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

"Gina, nós sentimos muito", disse Fred "É sério, nós não sabíamos que era tão sério..."

"TÃO SÉRIO?", Indignou-se Gina "Nós estamos **casados** se vocês não perceberam!"

"Certo... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer", desconcertou-se o garoto, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos.

"O que o Fred tentou dizer, Gina...", tentou arrumar Gui "É que foi estranho, quero dizer, está certo, foi injusto fazermos Draco pagar por todos os pecados do pai dele, mas..."

"Ele nunca foi exatamente 'gentil' conosco", disse Rony, dando de ombros "Quero dizer, ele nunca nos fez achar que era boa pessoa"

"Em minha defesa,", disse Draco, sério "eu digo que eu tinha que obedecer meu pai e ele dizia 'seja um pé no saco dos grifinórios', não com essas palavras, mas..."

"Ah, Malfoy, que seja! A discussão é familiar, ok?", perguntou Fred, severamente.

"Não, o Draco é parte da família e vai participar dessa discussão!", irritou-se Molly.

"É!", acrescentou Hermione.

"Você também não é da família!", disse Carlinhos "Você é **agregada**!"

"O Draco também, e agregados **fazem** parte da família, essa é uma discussão entre todos!", berrou Arthur.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

"O que a gente queria dizer...", começou Rony.

"É que nós sentimos muito", completou Fred.

"Quero dizer", emendou Jorge "Não vamos começar isso do dia para a noite, e não vai ser fácil, Malfoy, mas queremos dizer que, depois do que vimos, nós **meio que** temos orgulho de tê-lo em nossa família"

"Como **agregado**", adicionou Carlinhos.

Draco deu um meio sorriso e agradeceu com um aceno da cabeça e Gina, chorando de felicidade, correu até todos que estavam na porta e deu um abraço grupal. Draco sorriu, mas preferiu ficar de fora.

XxXxX

"Bom, falou, Malfoy", disse Rony, apertando as mãos do cunhado "Então, o Natal vai ser na nossa casa, apareçam, hum?"

Draco sorriu de volta.

Era estranho.

Mas era bom.

"Certo, vamos estar lá"

"Bem que você podia fazer a festa aqui, né?", resmungou Fred, emburrado "Você viu o **tamanho da piscina**?", perguntou, admirado.

"É, mas nós já locamos muito deles", disse Molly, sorrindo e depositando um beijo em cada bochecha de Draco "Se cuidem, queridos"

"OK, tchau, gente!", sorriu Gina, enquanto a imensa vã era carregada de ruivos e Harry e Vick entravam no carro, todos acenando.

Quando os dois carros sumiram, Gina fechou a porta e, com um sorriso, envolveu Draco num abraço forte o beijou.

"Estou tão feliz"

"Bom, eu também não fiquei decepcionado, esse jantar foi muito, muito bom...", disse Draco sorrindo, enquanto puxava Gina pela escada, em direção ao quarto dos dois "Bom, você disse que se eu te fizesse um favor **lá**, você me faria um **aqui**..."

Gina riu e os dois estavam se beijando arduamente, a mão de Draco estava no zíper do vestido da esposa, quando o telefone tocou.

"Alô?", atendeu Draco, mau humorado "Ah, oi, Weasley"

Draco começou a rir, depois a gargalhar.

"OK, esperamos por vocês"

Draco desligou o telefone, ainda rindo, quando conseguiu controlar-se, Gina perguntou:

"O que houve?", perguntou, curiosa.

"Aparentemente, seu irmão, Ronald, esqueceu Alicia aqui, no sofá, dormindo"

Dessa vez, Gina quem riu.

"Bom, vamos lá, eles já estão voltando para buscá-la"

Então, Draco voltou a rir.

"O que foi!"

"É que isso me lembrou uma situação pela qual passei hoje de manhã...", resmungou Draco, e, rindo começou a contar para a esposa a história da velhinha.

Gina também tinha um segredo – o qual ela ainda desconhecia – havia, também, um bebê em sua barriga. Ele tinha duas semanas de vida e viria a ser uma garota muito bonita.

Mas, isso, é claro, fica para uma outra vez.

**FIM**

**N/A: **AMEI ESCREVER ESSA "SHORT" DE 13 PÁGS!

Haiuahiuahiuahiauhaiuh

Espero que também tenham gostado!

Bom, espero por reviews, quem sabe eu não escrevo uma continuação?

Um beijo.

Gii


End file.
